marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 1 96
| Solicit = The startling wind-up to the Kree-Skrull War! A zillion surprise superheroes! And - Rick Jones conquers the universe! The wildest one yet! | StoryTitle1 = The Andromeda Swarm! | Writer1_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler1_1 = Neal Adams | Inker1_1 = Tom Palmer | Inker1_2 = Neal Adams | Inker1_3 = Alan Weiss | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Onboard S.H.I.E.L.D.'s space station, the Avengers are granted use of a space shuttle by Nick Fury so that they may travel to the Andromeda galaxy to rescue their captured allies Quicksilver, the Scarlet Witch and Captain Marvel. Traveling through space, the Avengers run into a Skrull armada outside the solar system that engages them in battle. They fight back against the invading force and board the lead Skrull ship. A channel is opened to the Skrull homeworld. The Emperor addresses them and reveals that he has forced Mar-Vell to create an Omni-Wave projector which he plans to use as a weapon. But it turns out that it was all a trick: Mar-Vell used the device to project a holographic illusion of himself. The real Mar-Vell is fighting to free himself and his new friends. The Emperor orders his fleet to initiate Plan Delta before cutting off the transmission. Furious over this turn of events and of the danger facing Wanda, the Vision beats the ship’s captain nearly to death. The Avengers intervene and the ship’s captain quickly relates that Plan Delta is a pre-planned operation to decimate the entire planet Earth. Captain America dispatches Goliath on a life or death mission to stop the Skrull craft being utilized in this plot from reaching Earth. On the Kree homeworld, Rick Jones (captured by the Kree last issue) is brought before Ronan the Accuser. He locks Rick up with the Supreme Intelligence. There, the Intelligence explains to Rick that he is an important part of the Kree-Skrull War and opens a dimensional gate that transports Rick to the Negative Zone. Arriving there, Rick finds Annhilius there waiting for him. The story is continued in the next issue. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** * * ** *** **** *** Items: * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is the first issue to feature the modern Avengers logo. * As with many of the issues from this storyline, the title is an homage to a science-fiction novel or film. This title is a callback to Michael Crichton's "The Andromeda Strain." * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1972, February